Memorial Service (Secret Life)
Memorial Service is the third episode in Season 1 of Secret Life. It aired on February 27, 2015. It was made available to Fanfic Channel On Demand on February 20, 2015. Plot After the death of a teacher in Burbank Senior High School, the trio investigates on their own to find out if the incident is related to Harvey acquiring superhuman powers. Meanwhile, Lucy finds out that the new replacement teacher isn't who she seems to be. Summary In the school, Mr. Merrel sits in his dark classroom with his lamp on as he finishes marking the exams he held that day. He is the only one left in the school, aside from the school janitor, Jimmy. He hears noise outside the hall but ignores it, until he hears it multiple times. He investigates, thinking it was Jimmy, as he calls out for him. The noise leads him to the school’s basement boiler room, where he sees no one. Suddenly, he comes face to face with a monstrous creature which kills him instantly as his throat is slashed. In the distance, Jimmy runs for his life as he calls for help, witnessing the gruesome murder. In his bedroom the next day, Harvey is waken by Stacy as he is late for school. Harvey opens his eyes to find himself laying down on snow, in a mountain. He is startled as he uses his cytokinesis to dry the snow off of him. Everything then closes on him and the next thing he knew, he was standing in his bedroom. He hurries off and prepares for school. Brian arrives in school with his new car, with his best buddy, Mike Pritchard. They find police cars and reporters outside their school, and see that the door to the basement has been cordoned off. They found police asking questions to Jimmy, as they hear his story of how a monster attacked Mr. Merrel. Brian immediately goes to class where he sees a substitute teacher, Ms. Rachel Fulton. He quickly sits beside Harvey and Vanessa, where he explains to them how Mr. Merrel was killed, realizing that the same creature must be the one that they fought off before. Ms. Fulton then calls on them to listen, as she explains to them what was going on. She also announced that there will be a memorial service in the gym that day. After class, they gather in the lounge where Harvey tells them about his new ability to teleport. He figured that he can teleport to the place where he can think of. He then showed them as he disappears in front of their eyes, returning a few minutes later with Italian Pasta for the three of them. Vanessa then theorizes that whatever entered his bloodstream during his accident has been altering his DNA constantly, giving him new abilities every now and then. They hear the bell ring and they separate to go to their respective classes. As Vanessa heads towards her english class, she hears murmuring inside Ms. Fulton’s empty classroom. She overhears her talking in the phone about making sure that no one believes a word about the monsters and that their plan is set. She quickly runs to Harvey’s class where he tells him about what she heard. They then head to Brian’s class, but everyone was already being called to the gym for the memorial service. As they head to the gym, they see that it as already been packed with a lot of students, as well as parents and reporters. Ms. Fulton sees the both of them and tells them to head into the gym. They have no choice but to follow. They then see Mike and asks him where Brian was. He then points to Brian. As they head to where Brian was seated, Principal Schuler starts the service. They get to Brian where they explain to him about Ms. Fulton and how they think that she knows what the creatures are. As a tribute video for Mr. Merrel starts to play. Suddenly, the power shuts off for a few seconds before it goes back on. The staff tells everyone to remain calm. Just then two of the monsters appear from the ground, causing panic in the gymnasium. Everyone tries to get out of the gym, but the doors seemed to have been locked from the outside. Harvey tells Brian and Vanessa to help everyone out of the building as he tries to use his powers without exposing his secret. Before the monsters can attack, he discreetly levitates some tables, throwing it at the two monsters to distract them. He then freezes one of the doors, with Brian breaking the glass, letting everyone out of the gym. Harvey then sees Nick in the way of one of the monsters so he flings the monster away using his telekinesis, and Vanessa grabs Nick away. The fire alarm is then triggered and the two monsters flees down the school and disappears. That night, the news was filled with footage from the incident. Nick then talks to Harvey in his room, and the episode ends with Harvey telling him his secret, as he teleports both of them out of his bedroom. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Jake T. Austin as Nick Gilett * Julie Benz as Stacy Gilett * Dominic Roque as Mike Pritchard * Genevieve Cortese as Rachel Fulton * Jonah Blechman as Mr. Merrel * Craig Brown as Jimmy * Victor Garber as Principal Schuler Category:Episodes Category:Secret Life Episodes Category:Secret Life Season 1 Episodes